The Glass Wall
by xzerox195
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Relena and Heero.


The Glass Wall

By: xzerox195

Inspired by the short movie "Draw with me" by mikeinel. If you haven's seen it yet its amazing!!

The Glass Wall

The darkness threatened to consume him as he wandered aimlessly through the fog. Yet he continued to press on, not knowing where he was heading or what lay in store. He had no goal no reason left to live it had been taken from him long ago.

It had been 3 years ago....

* * *

Relena lay in the hospital bed, each breath slow and ragged. Heero sat in the chair beside the bed, his hand tightly clasping hers. The years had worn on the two of them. Heero's once dark brown hair, was now grey, wrinkles adorning his once youthful face. Relena too had seen many years, her long honey blond hair now replaced with white. And yet despite her old appearance she still took his breath away.

The heart monitor continued its slow, steady beep, echoing across the room. Heero prayed that it would never stop, but fate had other plans in mind. The doctors had only given her a few more days at the most, to live. It was to be expected from the advance years the two were now in. Not to mention the hard lives they had both pursued. To Heero it seemed unfair, he always pictured himself dying first, or them both dying together. But to sit and watch the love of your life slowly slip away was almost unbearable to him. They had faced it all together. The deadly mobile suits, the raging politics, the terrorist threats, raising their child, going through a relationship together, and learning to rely completely upon one another.

Relena opened her eyes, causing Heero to get up. Still clasping her hand he hovered over her looking once again into those beautiful light blue eyes. Relena gave him a weak smile and motioned to try to say something. Heero softly put a finger to her lips motioning for her to save her strength.

She gave his hand a soft squeeze and whispered "I love you Heero"

She closed her eyes, the heart monitor going dead. That's all Heero could remember from that day, that horrible day when he had lost his Relena.

* * *

The mists continued to swirl around him, as he continued on. Suddenly a small glimpse of light flashed from off in the distance. He turned to find the source of the light. After all that's what Relena had always been to him his light his guardian angel. It was almost 80 years ago but he could still remember the day she was made his forever....

* * *

It had been a hard few years. The emotions he had so long ago parted with had all come back to him, leaving him confused and hurt. But Relena was there for him always there when he was in need of comfort. They would both stay up late some nights, just talking. Heero found himself enjoying those special moments he had with her. Whenever he saw her, she would give him a smile that she always showed only for him. He soon began to cherish the smiles she'd give him, or the way she would look at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

Soon he began to identify the feelings he was experiencing, as ones of love. He decided to tell Relena these feelings, when he told her she stood shocked. But soon her expression changed, she smiled her amazing smile and jumped into his arms. It was then that he had promised himself that for the rest of his life, he would do anything for that smile. Off course life had its challenges and trials for the two, they had their shares of fights and quarrels and ups and downs. But their love continued to grow, until one night Heero found himself down on one knee and Relena found herself in tears accepting a ring from him.

Their wedding was an event Heero would never forget. They had kept it low key, to avoid the press, just inviting their closest friends. Millardo had glared at him as he had walked Relena down the isle to give her away, but Heero hadn't even noticed, his eyes were preoccupied by the breath taking bride that would soon be his. After their I do's and a kiss (which Duo his best man had hooted through) they were married.

Relena took his breath away, and he was always questioned what he had done in his life to deserve someone such as her.

* * *

He approached the spot where he had seen the light. He came face to face with a large glass wall. He looked down both ends, it seemed the wall went on forever. He put his hand against the glass wall. It was cold, much like the day he Relena had given him the greatest present of his life.

It was late in December so long ago......

* * *

Snow gently fell on the ground in the front yard of Heero and Relena's home. The front door suddenly swung open with a crash, as Heero ran out carrying his 9 month pregnant wife. Heero had planned multiple escape routes and mission parameters to get to the hospital, but now all those plans had fled his memory. Leaving him with one objective in mind, _get his wife and get to the hospital_. Frantically he ran to the car opening trying to open the door, all the while Relena screamed at him.

"Heero put me down I can walk. Heero please you didnt even grab my suitcase. Heero!!! Are you even listening!!!!!"

He had opened the door and gently placed her in the seat. 3 seconds later he was in the driver seat keys already flying into the ignition. Relena screamed as he started the car and peeled out of the driveway and flew down the highway, like he was flying his gundam in a war. Somehow they had made it to the hospital. Relena yelling every bad word she knew at him for almost killing her and Heero frantically running to the front desk to get a doctor. Soon Relena found herself in a hospital, bed holding Heero's hand giving birth to their first child.

After what seemed like an eternity the doctor announced "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Yuy its a girl".

To Heero, Relena had never looked more beautiful, than day when she held their first child in her arms. They had named her Belle and soon the little girl became the center of both of their lives.

* * *

Heero walked down the length of the glass wall feeling as if something important lay on the other side of it. The dark fog was slowly fading away, making it more and more clear to see. He didn't remember how he had gotten here, the last memory he had was of sitting in his room.

* * *

Even after 3 years Heero Yuy still found it painful to live without his beautiful Relena. His daughter Belle had just finished visiting him. She looked happy, her husband and 2 kids had come to see him as they usually did every Saturday. She looked just like her mom, the same beautiful light blue eyes and same long blond hair. Heero could tell she felt bad for him, she was almost as bad at hiding her emotions as her mother.

His grandchildren had told them about school and about the theme park they had went to the day before. As usual Heero sat silent and listened, happy for the company. They had all left with happy goodbyes and the promise to come back next week. He overheard his daughter and husband talking in the hallway when they left.

"How do you think he's really doing Belle?" her husband had asked

"He hasn't been the same since she died, you can see it in his eyes it's like he's died as well" She had answered her voice strained.

When they had all left Heero had turned to look out the window and thought of Relena. He wondered if he ever thanked her enough for all she did. He wondered if he let her know how important she was to him, and how much he needed her. He continued to look out the window wistfully wondering if he had told her enough times, that he loved her.

* * *

For some reason that's all he could remember before he came to this dark mist. He looked down and noticed for the first time, that he was no longer old. Instead he found his hands unwrinkled and his body back to its once youthfully appearance. He marveled for a second, but a flash of blonde hair caught his attention. His head snapped up and he felt his heart leap for joy.

There standing in front of him, was his Relena. He ran over to her, but realized that the glass wall was separating them. She stood smiling at him, the same smile she'd always give him. The smile that always made him fall in love with her all over again. She too had been changed back to her youthful appearance. Heero yelled out to her, but Relena shook her head sadly pointing to her ear. Heero yelled louder but still she couldn't hear him.

Heero screamed out in frustration, she was close but still she was so far. He put his hand up to the glass, laying it flat against its surface. Relena gave him a smile, and she too put her hand against the glass, laying it flat. The two stood for a while separated by the glass wall. Hero looked down and saw thousands of pieces of chalk scattered against the wall. He leaned down and picked a piece up. He looked at Relena and with the chalk wrote

"I feels so cold. I want to be with you"

Relena looked at him tears in her eyes and picked up a piece of chalk and wrote

"You are with me. There's just a glass wall between us"

Heero couldn't stand it anymore he started hitting the wall desperately. All he wanted was to be with her to hold her, to hear her voice. Relena cried out shaking her head wanting him to stop, but Heero continued to hit the glass wall as hard as he could. After a few hits, a crack emerged from the glass. He hit it one last time, with all the strength he had. The glass shattered and Heero heard Relena scream his name. He felt his heart surge he could now be with the one he loved.

But then all at once the world went black.

* * *

"Heero? Heero… I think he's coming too. Come on buddy wake up" Heero slowly opened his eyes he saw a blinding white light and heard the pulsing sound of a heart monitor.

He slowly shifted his gaze to the side of his bed where he was met face to face with his old comrade Duo. Heero groaned looking back up at the ceiling.

"You gave us quiet a scare there pal" Duo said trying to sound cheery. "Belle had left something at your place and when she had come in to get it she found you on the ground."

Heero only grunted in response, he knew he had seen Relena. He had been so close to being with her.

"Look I know things have been rough ever since Relena left, but you need to take care of yourself bud. The doctors said you were dehydrated and probably hadn't eaten anything for a few days"

Heero just continued to look at the ceiling burning the image and memory of Relena in his mind.

"Look I don't know what happened man, when you two were together you were both so strong,

Duo was wrong Heero thought. He had been strong, but Relena, Relena had been invincible.

"But now its like you've given up but you can't. Relena wouldn't want that" Duo said his voice starting to sound jumbled and mixed.

Heero could slowly start to feel his body slip away once again, but he didn't fight it, instead he welcomed it soon. Soon he would be back with his Relena. The heart monitor began to pulse wildly and he faintly heard Duo frantically yelling.

And then darkness fell upon him once again.

* * *

This time Heero had a purpose he searched through the fog and darkness frantically looking for Relena. He knew she was here he could sense her presence. He continued to search, running in every direction looking for her.

And then, he finally found her.

Heero froze where he stood, and looked at the girl who had taken his heart so long ago. Relena stared back at him, her ever present smile greeting him. Heero felt his heart melt at the sight, he smiled and ran toward her. The glass wall separating them before, now gone. She smiled at him too, and ran to him. They met in an embrace, Heero holding her for dear life, afraid that she might disappear again.

Relena kissed him softly on the cheek and whispered gently in his ear.

"Its okay Heero. Im here"

* * *

Author Note: I had this idea for this story and once I started writing it I couldn't stop. I previously have gone back and reedited it, it had some grammar issues before. Let me know what you think I always love feedback, but even if no one does like this story I enjoyed writing it. I'm starting to find writing is becoming more and more an escape for me.

Please Read and Review

-xzerox195


End file.
